Vacuum cleaners hoses are constructed with a plurality of corrugations which enhance flexibility. This flexibility is required to bend around corners and pieces of furniture. Unfortunately, the corrugations have been known to cause damage when pulled across furniture and interior finishing. The problem is presently being addressed by placing edge protectors on exposed edges of furniture or interior finishing along the path of the vacuum cleaner. These edge protectors are effective, however, there are too many exposed edges to protect them all with edge protectors and an extensive use of edge protectors is not aesthetically pleasing.